Heather
Heather is a fan character created by user Neizov. She is a purple mouse who is also a veteran of war against the Tiger and Tempest Armies. Appearance She has notoriously long ears and a normal mouse tail. She has purple fur and the inside of her ears and abdominal mark are light purple, while the diamond shaped mark on her head is dark purple. At the army she wore a black camouflage jacket with gray spots, gray ID marks and a black camouflage bandana on her forehead. As a BlackList soldier she wears an Assassin X uniform. Biography She was born in a little town and she spent her childhood at her parent´s farm. She would do heavy task helping her parents, but she would often do things wrong and got in trouble because of that. One day she unwillingly set tha farm on fire, forcing her parents to move into the big city. When she turned 18 she enlisted into the army where she worked as a spy and would steal information from enemy factions, regardless she would sometimes disobey orders and ended up failing her missions. After war she heard about the dangerous Dark Militia and decided to enlist into the BlackList Army as an Assassin X. Personality She has a friendly personality, but she cant stand authority; due to this she doesn´t get along with her superiors and ends up disobeying them. This attitude leads her to fail missions with often fatal results such as her own death. When she isn´t fighting she can be seen talking about her past missions. Heather doesn´t like to be disturbed or bothered due to her short height or her ears and if someone dares to make gun of her she will retaliate punching the agressor where it hurts the most. Skills Pros * Shadow Warrior: she is very stealthy and hard to detect. * 'Lightning speed: ' she is very fast and skilled at doing parkour thanks to her agility. Cons * 'Crystal ears : ' she is very sensitive to loud noises, which can leave her deaf. * 'Indomitable: ' she is very disobedient towards her superios and prefers to do things on her own way, which may end up in a fatality for her. Relationships Friends * Ronny: they met at The Army and get along well. * Jiāng: They seem to get along. * Ace: They are friends. Enemies * Her superiors: she disobeys and gets angry at them. * Tempest Army: one of the factions she battles against. * DM: same as the Tempest Army. Trivia * She is Neizov´s second Black List character. * Her height is shorter than other character. * Her skills are based on those of real mice, such as: big ears, small size, stealthy and climbing nature. * She was going to have whiskers. * She is scared of cats, but she pretends she doesn´t. * Her survival rate is 25%. * Her deaths involve enemy soldiers. Translated by DetoxCyanide. Category:Female Characters Category:Good characters Category:Rodents Category:Mice/rats Category:Mammals Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Copyrighted Artwork Category:Neizov characters